


My very own little White Wolf

by Khaleesimeg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Love, Multi, dany returns to normal life, defensive jon, jon has to gain danys trust, smol bean dany, viserys can choke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesimeg/pseuds/Khaleesimeg
Summary: It's been six years since he last saw her yet there she was at his doorstep. He had missed her, her kindness, her laughter. When she went missing he had almost gone crazy, he joined the police force to make it his personal mission to find her. To bring justice he knew she deserved.Jon found out about Dany's abuse when they were only 11 and 12. He vowed from that day forward to protect her but just how much was he willing to risk to do so?





	1. An introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I really hope you like this story. I have been wondering about starting it for a year and a half now but I could never find the courage to start it. But I just thought what is there to lose? If you guys hate it then you hate it. I hope that is not the case though. This chapter was just an intro to the story, the next one will be from Jon's POV the whole way through and it will explain a lot more about the real story. I just had to get these parts out here to set the scene! Thank you for reading hope you have a lovely day!!! Meg xo

It had been 6 years since Jon had seen her, 6 long years. Yet she still looked beautiful, platinum blonde hair that fell to her waist, soft pale skin that he had longed to touch even as a child and one of the most striking qualities about her…Her eyes a soft lilac color that gleamed against the sunlight. 

Yet it was her eyes that seemed to have changed the most, eyes that used to carry a carefree happiness were now cold and hard, like they were blocking the world out.  
But here she was, the woman he had been trying to find stood right in front of him like she was never far away. She was stood outside his door frame a bag on her back, she was sweating and her cheeks were flushed.

She looked at him “I shouldn’t have come here” the girl said abruptly  
He stared at her in disbelief and he frowned  
“What on earth happened to you…?”

13 years ago

It was an extra cold day on January 8th when Daenerys first joined Winterfell academy, she was new to the school system as her father didn’t want her to be in the midst of ‘public scum’ however it after pleading with her Mother she was able to convince him to let the little girl try it out.

To say she was nervous was an understatement, she had no idea what to expect from school but her best friend Missandei told her it was really fun. Missandei was a young girl whose mother worked as a maid in the house, they both lived in the staff chambers of the targaryen ancestral mansion in which Dany and her family lived also.  
Daenerys’s father Aerys had chosen her school to be Winterfell academy for her, if she had a choice she would have chosen the school that Missandei went to so that she could have a friend. 

She walked through the doorway into a classroom filled with loud, squealing children who were leant of desks and chattering like there was no tomorrow. Paper was being thrown around the room and she was certain there was a boy in the corner of the room secretly eating something that looked like pie. 

She giggled to herself, this was very different to at home where everything had to be perfectly in order. No slouching, no chattering, no running in the halls, no singing, no playing and no fraternizing with the enemy. Those were her house rules made incredibly clear by her father. But to her rules were made to be broken and when her father or other brother Viserys wasn’t looking she would do anything in her power to break the rules. 

Her thoughts were broken by the teacher who had escorted her to the room. “Boys and Girls, what on earth is going on in here” the teacher scolded “everybody make sure you are in your correct seats” she instructed and with that students moved into their desks and the noise that had absorbed the room was nearly dead.

“Now children, we have a lovely new student joining us today her name is Daenerys” 

Dany hated her name, it was so long and extra she wished she had a name like Elsie or Emilie something that rolled off the tongue. 

“Now Daenerys, there is a seat next to Margaery and Jon, you two give her a wave so she knows who you are” Dany looked up to find her new seating buddies. Two hands slowly popped up, the girl who she assumed was Margaery was pretty with long brown hair and fair skin. She had a large welcoming grin on her face as she waved her over.

She looked to the boy, Jon, who had turned a deep shade of red, he kept his head low but continued to make eye contact with her. He had dark eyes and a head of thick black curls. Slowly she made her way down to the seat in the middle of the pair. 

Margaery turned to her immediately and smiled “Hi I am Margaery, I just love your hair it’s so beautiful and silver” 

Daenerys blushed at the comment “Thank you I like yours too” she commented.

Margaery smiled in thanks but then looked to Jon “Don’t you think her hair is pretty Jon” 

Jon looked up and flushed even more “whatever Margaery” and quickly looked down again.

Daenerys frowned at his abruptness; she could see he had turned a shade of burgundy now so she stuck with assumption that he was just incredibly shy. There was a boy in front of her who turned around with a smirk on his face “Ah Jon snow, king of all things moody and broody” he laughed, the girl Margaery also giggled.

“I’m Robb Stark, nice to meet you” He said smiling at her “how come you chose this school because if you ask me it’s awful” he said slightly frowning however a cheesy grin still plastered on his face.

“It looked the prettiest” she responded simply which Margaery also giggled at. she couldn't tell them her father had specifically chosen this school because it was the one with "the least peasant scums" in it.

“ahhh Daenerys, we are going to be good friends you and I” she laughed. Daenerys felt happy when Margaery said that, she had never had a proper friend. Her father chose the people she got to spend time with. There was this incredibly dull girl who wanted to sow all day and another girl who stole some of Dany’s dolls so she told her father and the girl never came again.

Of course she had Missandei but she wasn’t really allowed to be friends with her, so they had to sneak around and hang out when nobody was looking. 

But she, Daenerys Targaryen had made a friend it seemed like she had even made 2 as Robb had smiled and introduced himself to her. 

She wasn’t sure about this Jon snow fellow though. He didn’t really say anything to her, just looked down at his desk unless Robb or Margaery spoke to him then he would join in the conversation adding in funny little jokes and conversing like there was no tomorrow. So he wasn’t shy just rude Dany thought. 

Overall her first day at school was good, she loved Margaery and Robb who made her feel like she wasn’t a new student, like she had been there from the very start. Margaery, Robb and Jon had their own little friendship group who she was introduced to.

There was a ginger haired girl named Sansa she was Robbs cousin and 2 years younger than him. There was a rather large boy his name was Sam and he was very polite and kind. Dany liked him as he would blush whenever she spoke to him, she just wanted to cuddle him and protect him from the world that he was obviously to pure for. Another boy was there too, a goofy little chap with a large gap in his teeth and a cheesy grin bigger than even Robbs. His name was Gendry and he was very very funny Dany thought, she would often find herself and the others even Jon laughing at his jokes and stories.

Finally there was an older boy who was just 6 months older than Robb who was put in the year above. He was Theon and she didn’t take a liking to him as she did the others, he was cocky and rude. Although she was only 11 she could see Theon stare at her chest and he would wink at her which made her feel very ill. He didn’t really say much but he was Robbs neighbour so the boys had grown up together their whole lives so stayed friends. 

On the whole she loved her new group of friends, she had been ecstatic at the idea of having 2 friends now she had accumulated a whole group of them. She had spent the entire lunch and break period chattering away to her new group of friends, on the whole most of them were very friendly. To say her first day at school was a success would be an understatement in her opinion. 

However for some reason something was bothering her, this Jon Snow… why did he not smile at her like he did his friends? He even smiled at Theon and that boy seemed absolutely impossible to get along with. What made her so different? 

She was confused as to how she cared so much about a boy she had known for less than an entire day, but she liked his humour and he had a lovely voice. He sounded like an adult she thought, when he laughed and made jokes earlier on in that day it made her want to laugh as well. And she couldn’t deny that he was cute, very cute in fact.

When she had arrived home she rushed to tell Missandei all about her first day at school, the 2 girls sat upon Dany’s bed and chattered. Daenerys had managed to persuade one of the kitchen staff to bake her cookies for when she got home, so they had been brought up to her bedroom and the girls were snacking on them. She had to be careful about it though because if anyone found out that Missandei was in her bedroom she would well and truly be toast.

“Did you make any new friends?” Missandei asked innocently peering up at her friend.

“I did indeed” Dany said proudly “I made lots and lots of friends” Dany s said whilst jumping around her room in delight but was met with a face of disappointment by Missandei.

“oh cheer up Missy” Dany said sitting herself back down next to her friend “you will always be my best friend” she said whilst gently hugging the girl to comfort her. Missy smiled sweetly at the gesture and felt more reassured.

“Maybe you could meet them too, I could invite them to the house and we can all play together” Dany exclaimed.

“I would like that very much” Missy said. 

“well I might not invite everyone” Dany said her voice started to get lower “there are 2 boys I don’t really like one is called Theon and the other is Jon.” She looked at missy with dead serious eyes.

“I don’t really know what Jon’s issue is, I have been nothing but sweet to him and he gives me mean looks and sometimes doesn’t even acknowledge I am there, which I think is just mean” Dany stated “Right missy?” she finished.

She turned to look at Missy expecting to see her head nodding in approval, instead she was met with a smile. And then giggles. GIGGLES. 

“What is so funny about that” Dany said arms crossed to her chest.

“You love him” Missy said almost unable to control herself. 

“I do not love him” Dany retorted quickly.

“No but you like him more than your other friends right” missy teased.

“Shut up” Dany said lightly pushing her as the two giggled.

“Dany has a crush, Dany has a crush” Missandei sung getting louder and louder by each chant.

For a while Dany forgot about all the rules she had to abide by, the fact she wasn’t allowed to hang out with Missy. She laid back on her bed and let the girl sing.

Until she heard the voice, the voice she hated with so much passion.

“Daenerys” the voice screeched “Daenerys” it repeated.

She heard the door knob to her bedroom twist, she knew she was in big trouble. He entered into her room.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing” Viserys whaled as he began to walk closer to her. 

“I ask the chef why I smell cookies which weren’t on the eating plan, he tells me you told him to do it.” Viserys screamed “YOU, who do you, think you are that you believe you can make orders?” he insisted.

Daenerys gulped and squirmed away from Viserys eyesight which caused him to roughly grab her by the shoulder and squeeze. “Then I find you in your room with some peasants spawn, singing” he screamed only inches from her face.

“She isn’t peasant spawn, she is my friend” Dany whimpered, tears streaming down her face. This always happened Viserys was always so cruel.

“Your friend?” Viserys asked in utter disbelief “she’s a maid’s daughter, she’s scum Daenerys” 

Missandei held her head to the ground she also began to cry. Dany looked helplessly at her but she couldn’t move not with the grip Viserys had on her shoulder.

“Stop Viserys, my friend doesn’t deserve this” Dany sobbed 

“Did you just command me?” he shouted and he bent down to her level “did you just command the dragon?” 

Daenerys gulped, she knew he wasn’t a dragon not really, she knew her father wasn’t either.

“Daenerys look at ‘your friend’ he said mockingly “and you can tell her that if her and her mother aren’t gone completely from this house, belongings, job, everything in 5 hours fire will once again be house Targaryen’s champion” he threatened her his finger nails digging deeper into her shoulder so much so she could feel the skin cutting.

She looked to Missandei, who’s little eyes were wide, tears streaming down her face. Dany looked away again.

“TELL HER” Viserys shouted and he grabbed Daenerys face in order for it to look at Missandei.

A hot salty tear streamed down Dany’s face as she looked to her friend. She gulped once more before speaking in a robotic, emotionless sort of voice “Missandei, if you and your mother aren’t gone completely from this house, belongings, job everything in 5 hours fire will once again be house Targaryen’s champion” 

Missandei wiped her eyes, she slowly backed out of her room “Bye Dany” she sobbed as she ran from her bedroom.

At that point Daenerys’s heart sank as she watched her best friend run from her room in fear.

“Now you look at me” he leant into danys face and whispered “you know what happens when you break the rules”

Dany’s eyes widened she knew full well what happened “please Viserys, please” she pleaded but he didn’t listen.  
“This is for singing” he slapped her thigh.

“This is for being friends with a peasant” a loud slap to her arm.

“And this is for thinking you can command the dragon” he lifted his arm so high until it made an almighty slap against dany’s cheek. 

Dany cried out in pain and put both of her hands against her throbbing cheek. 

Viserys expression softened as he bent down to Danys level, he smiled. He removed her hands from her face and sighed as he leaned in and kissed the her cheek, the same cheek he had slapped.

“sweet sister” he whispered “you know I don’t like punishing you, but you have to learn” he stroked her face as she inwardly cringed at his touch. “you know I love you right” and with that he kissed her straight on the lips. Dany fought to get away, but instead he ruffled her hair. As he stood up and left her room. 

Once he had gone she lunged for her bed and sobbed, she sobbed and she sobbed until slowly she drifted off to sleep…Where he could haunt her in her dreams.

The next day Dany’s mother dressed her in full winter clothes even though it was barely autumn. Her injuries couldn’t be seen to the public, too many questions would arise. Aerys insisted that Dany take the day off so no more suspicion would be left around it however Rhaella Dany’s mother pointed out that there would be more suspicion if Dany was absent for her second day at the school.

Therefore the only option was to pass it off as a special condition that she had. Her father had a whole story made out, that she fainted whenever she got to cold. Of course he was able to get a forged doctor’s note to make it seem legit.

She had entered school with a scarf that went midway up to her face and a knitted hat that covered her ears. She had on a woollen jumper and jeans to cover up every single mark Viserys had left. She hated that this was her life, before school she had no need to hide them, she was never allowed to leave the house unless it was for important reasons.  
But now, this was her life, dressing up to cover up bruises, cuts and scars.

She got a lot of funny looks when she entered the classroom and tears threatened to fall. But she didn’t let them. 

“Good morning Daenerys” the teacher welcomed “your father mentioned that you weren’t feeling to well today, if you feel like you need to go home at any point just let me know sweet” her teacher said. 

Dany nodded and handed her the doctor’s note. Her teacher acknowledged it but frowned at her but began the day nevertheless.

As she walked to her seat she noticed Jon staring at her, he was frowning, she couldn’t make it out but there was something else concern maybe? She chose to ignore it and sit down in her seat.

“Hey Dany” Margaery said “I like your scarf” she complimented.

If only she knew the reason she was wearing it “Thank you Margaery, it is my mother’s” she said simply moving the scarf so she could speak but doing it carefully so her cheek wouldn’t be on show.

“You seem sad today Dany, what is wrong” Margaery asked placing her hand on Dany’s shoulder, the shoulder Viserys had dug his finger nails into. She winced at the touch.  
Margaery backed her hand away in concern.

Dany looked to Margaery “I just don’t feel well today, my whole body hurts” she lied “I have shivers and I am extremely cold hence the outfit” she said.  
“Oh” Margaery said sympathetically but she giggled “ as much as I love you Dany, if you feel like you’re going through up please aim it at Robb” she jested.  
Dany giggled slightly as Robb turned round.

“Hey hey hey, whoa there” Robb held his hand in front of his body in protection “my dad is a lawyer and I won’t hesitate to sue” he joked. 

“Purr leez” Margaery joked “my brother is a wayyy better lawyer than yours” she challenged.

“My father could take your brother in a legal battle any day, any time bring it on” Robb said his whole body facing Margaerys.

It hurt her to think about other people’s families, the way they smiled whilst mentioning them. Whenever someone mentioned ‘Targaryen’ she wanted to cry. She wished she could laugh with them about families, but she would never be able to. Her mind and thoughts were cut off by a deep voice.

“Not this again” Jon chimed in “look Neds a great lawyer and so is your brother Marg we don’t need to discuss this anymore” he turned to Dany and smiled “if you feel like you’re struggling I will help you” he said gently. She couldn’t help but think he meant something else but her mind was distracted by his smile. His smile which he aimed at her, was she swooning maybe? Would her brother or father be happy about this absolutely never. 

So she smiled at him and nodded but faced the front of the room. 

When it came to lunch Margaery, Robb, Sam and Gendry were at a young student councillor meeting. Leaving only her, Jon, Sansa and Theon, however after a while a younger bored Sansa ran off to play with some of the girls from her class.

Theon, Jon and Dany stood awkwardly together. Jon began tapping his foot as Dany crossed her arms and whistled. The silence was broken when Theon spoke.

“Why are you wearing a scarf, it’s not even cold” he said. 

“I’m not feeling well” was Dany’s quick response she looked down as Jon stood closer to her.

“Well you look stupid” He stated “I bet you are really hiding a hickey” the boy said. 

Dany frowned “of course I’m not” she crossed her arms to her chest again.

Theon laughed “chill out virgin Mary” 

“Leave it Theon” Jon said warning him with his voice.

“it’s alright snow, I bet she is a secretly a little slut really” 

Jon slowly stood in front of Dany “leave her alone Theon” he said his hand clenched to his side.

Dany looked surprised as Jon came to her defence; she thought he didn’t like her.

“Chill out lover boy it was only a joke, God what is it with you lately Snow, you have been such a pansy lately.” He said a frown on his face.

“Fuck off” Jon growled.

“Fucking hell” the older boy said “don’t get angry with me little boy because you will regret it” Theon pushed him but Jon pushed him back much to Theons own surprise.

“What’s your problem snow, do you love the new girl?” Theon jeered “we used to get on you and me and Robb” Theon sneered this time “now look at you, you would rather fight me over a girl may I just add, fucking pathetic” Theon shouted and walked off. 

Daenerys looked to Jon “Thank you for defending me Jon” Daenerys said she pulled down her scarf and smiled. 

He did not return the smile instead he frowned. “You aren’t fooling me you know” he said.

Dany stared at him “what do you mean, I am ill” her heart was racing with panic.

Jon stared back “you can tell me you know” he walked in front of her and went to take her hand but she flinched away, he sighed “if it happens again” 

“I don’t know what you mean Jon Snow” Daenerys began to worry, did he know? What would her father do if she found out somebody knew? Would they kill her? She began to panic.

Jon seemed sensed it and put a hand on her shoulder, the other shoulder. “Hey, you are okay Dany” he said “tell me if they do it again, you will do that won’t you Dany” he said his voice soft and quiet.

Dany wondered about lying but she felt stupid playing up to this little charade, Jon obviously saw past it there was no use in trying to pretend.  
She nodded “you can’t tell anyone” she said “please” she begged.

“I won’t not for now anyway” Dany’s eyes widened secretly pleading with him, Jon sighed “fine I won’t I promise” he said.

“Thankyou Jon Snow” she said quietly.

“I still want to protect you though” he said simply and Dany wanted to laugh what would a 12 year old boy possibly be able to do to her father or brother.

“How will you do that” she questioned. Jon looked at her and smiled, he reached into his backpack and revealed a little white wolf soft toy.

“Here” he said “whenever you feel scared frightened or hurt, hug him, squeeze him, kiss him do whatever you want to make yourself feel worth something, to feel better” Jon said.  
Dany was close to tears, she hugged the little white wolf tight. She looked at Jon and then even though her brain was screaming at her not too, she hugged him. She put her arms around his waist, when she didn’t feel his arms she was scared she had overstepped the mark.

Slowly but surely after about 2 seconds she felt his arms holding her tight. And even though he was 12 it was the safest and secure she had ever felt in her life.  
The hug lasted for about 30 seconds and it was the school bell that broke it. 

Jon smiled “I will see you later Dany okay” he went to run not before Dany grabbed his arm.

“Why do you care Jon?” she asked her little lilac eyes peering up into his dark ones.

“It happened to my mother, she wore the scarves and the jumpers and the hats and I wasn’t able to protect her it was too late… but it’s not too late for you Dany and I will help you no matter what”

With that he smiled and ran leaving Dany to her own thoughts. 

She wasn’t alone.

Not anymore. 

In the present

“Dany” Jon breathed

“I need to leave this was a bad idea, I really shouldn’t have come here” she panicked.

“Hey, you can’t leave now” Jon said “you are only just back, come inside please Dany… I missed you little dragon” he said sadly.

And with that she lunged for him, her lips crashed down onto his. Something she had been dreaming of doing for years and finally it was happening.

The kiss was long and was thriving with passion from both sides, raw emotion building up from both of them. Tears had welled up in Dany's eyes and she was sure Jon's had done the same from the moment he saw her on the doorstep. He loved her and she loved him.

“I missed you too my kind, loving little wolf” she stated.

He sighed in relief as they embraced. “you’re finally home Dany, finally home”.

Dany breathed, he was right.


	2. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is back with him finally, Jon remembers his childhood and all that he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, firstly I want to say that I am unbelievably sorry about how late this chapter has been posted. I had such a shit year, that was eventful, to say the least, and all I can do is sincerely apologize as I sort of lost my motivation to write. However I am back now, I know this chapter isn't great but I like it and I am happy with it and I hope you guys are too. I am nervous for how if you guys will like it as I know it’s nowhere as good as the first chapter but...  
> Thank you,  
> Megan  
> xoxox

He had gone to great lengths to try finding her, some nights he didn’t even get any sleep. He had so many leads, so many motives. When she told him that her father was a mobster he didn’t believe it at the start, he had seen Aerys Targaryen many times and he seemed like a normal man, not a nice man but normal enough. Normal  
enough for a rich man anyways. 

He had grown up with the Starks; Ned was one of the best lawyers in all of Westeros he would win almost any case he ever took on, including his mothers.  
He remembered it as though it was yesterday, the way his father would beat his mother, the way he could hear her crying at night. He remembered it all very well. The way his mother came into his room and told him to pack she had told him that they were leaving the little dingy town that they had lived in, Leaving Father for good this time.

They had made a run for it that night, Jon didn’t really understand it he just knew his father was a bad man, he was only 5. They had headed for Winterfell; he had heard his mother asking around for a Catelyn Stark, her best friend from school. She had been pointed in the direction of the Stark mansion where he finally met the woman his mother had been so adamant to find. 

She told Catelyn everything that night, the abuse she had faced and was promised justice. Catelyn housed them; she let Jon stay in a room with her son Robb. That’s how they became so close, they were like brothers from the moment they met. 

Ned won his mother’s case; his father had been prosecuted and jailed under the charges of domestic abuse. His mother could finally sleep peacefully without having anxiety. The monster had been slain but not for long.

It was just when they had settled down as well, Catelyn had just birthed a baby girl, little Sansa. The Starks were ecstatic and life finally seemed to be good. That was until Catelyn suggested that he and his mother start to think of moving into their own home, to make their lives more normal again.

(JON POV AGE 5)  
His mother had stared at Catelyn, not moving, her eyes fixated on hers with an incredulous look on her face. The room was silent until his mother’s voice filled the room.  
“He will come back Catelyn” she cried “we are safe here, but not alone he will come for us”

“Lyanna, he is going to prison he will not be coming back,” Catelyn said, concern lacing her voice.

“You don’t know him as I know him Cat” she yelled “he could be fucking dead but he would still come back, because that’s who he is, this constant nightmare that won’t go away” 

 

This time Ned cut in “I assure you Lyanna, bail is set too high for anything he could afford, the only thing he will be visiting is his cell” he sighed.

“Ly, think about it please, Ned and I only want what is best for you,” Catelyn said her hand landing on his mother’s shoulder. “We will pay for a lovely little house for you both; it would be great for you” Catelyn smiled.

Lyanna laughed sourly to herself, a grim laugh that almost sounded inhumane. “you mean you want us out of the way so you can raise your perfect little family, can’t have anything less than perfect tainting your children's lives can you” she snarled.

“Lyanna…that is not what I said or meant by any means.” Catelyn said sternly “Ned and I did not mean for this conversation to offend you or make you feel like we are pushing you out we only thoug…”

She was cut off by Lyanna’s shouting.

“Oh, I know what you thought.” She growled “we know when we are not wanted, fuck your money I don’t want a fancy house that was bought and paid as a way to get your freedom from us. We will go and stay in the motel down the road.”

“I would rather you stay here than you live there, that place is not a good environment, let me and Ned buy you a house…”  
Once again she was cut off.

“We will stay in that motel, as that is our only logical option,” Lyanna said “we will be out of here in an hour” she finished her voice trailing off as she left the room.  
He had remembered being stood outside of the door the whole time listening in on the conversation, he like Catelyn and Ned and he didn’t like the way his mother was shouting at them but he figured she had a good reason.

When his mother came out she was almost shocked to see him stood there, he was holding his little blanket to his mouth with tears in his eyes. She sighed and scooped him up in her arms.

“We will be alright Jon, don’t worry about a thing” and with that, she walked him up the stairs and she began to start packing his and her belongings. They were out of the house in less than half an hour.

“Lyanna, please” he remembered Catelyn saying before his mother shut the door in her face. She sighed tears in her eyes. 

“Forget them, Jon, our life starts now” 

BACK TO PRESENT  
He hadn’t taken his eyes off of her since she had come back to his house, he was scared that if he looked away then he would look back and she would have disappeared again. He pinched himself once in a while to make sure it wasn’t some cruel dream.

She was sat on his couch; her legs crossed staring hopelessly at the wall. He approached her and ever so gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the start but when she realized where she was and who she was with she allowed it. He came and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She looked into his dark eyes and smiled at him. She almost sighed contently and put her head on his chest whilst snaking an arm over his belly.  
They sat that way for a little while until Jon spoke.

“I remember the day you went missing you know” he inwardly cursed at how wrong it sounded, he had just got her back and straight away he was bringing her back to when she was first taken. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up in that way I am just glad you are back.” He said but surprisingly she smiled at him. 

“It’s Okay Jon, I had time to heal” she sighed “Although I don’t want to talk too deeply about it, not just yet it doesn’t seem right,” she said almost a whisper.

“I don’t expect you to Dany, you don’t have to tell me, not if you don’t want to,” he said soothingly.

“You were always like that Jon, so caring” she smiled “that’s one of the things I love…” she trailed off slightly, she didn’t know he would react “I guess it’s my turn to apologize right” she cringed but his face was something of happiness. 

You don’t ever apologize for saying that Dany, for the past 6 years I have dreamed of you saying those words” he laughed at the relieved look on her face “I love you too if it makes you feel better” 

She grinned and laughed “Good,” she said. They both leaned in but were interrupted by 3 loud bangs on his front door. She jumped and he put a hand on her leg to calm her down. 

“Stay here” he instructed he opened a drawer in his kitchen and took out of it his gun.

The three bangs repeated. Slowly he unlocked the top lock and began to pull the handle but he was bombarded by the door opening right up. In walked Margaery Tyrell with Robb at her tail. 

“Where is she” she demanded “I need to see her” Margaery demanded.

“Marg” Jon warned “she didn’t want visitors, Robb you knew that”

He was cut off by a small voice, a small but loving little voice.

“Jon it is alright,” Dany said “I really don’t mind at all”

Margaery looked like she had seen a ghost, it had been 6 years after all.

The 2 girls ran for each other and embraced one another in a gigantic hug. 

Margaery cupped Dany’s face “are you alright” the girl questioned 

A gentle tear rolled down Dany’s face “I am just fine my friend” she said. 

'you have no idea how much I have missed you Dany, you disappeared, where have you been for all of these years' 

Jon sighed, knowing full well she didn't want to talk about it, Robb caught a glance of Jon's face. 

'Maybe now's not the best time Marg, she's just got back safe, give her some time' Robb said, although he was pining for answers too.

Margaery raised an eyebrow and shot Robb a look of annoyance 'You don't think I'm leaving now! She was kidnapped Robb, for five years, and finally, she's back and safe and you are saying that we must leave' Her eyes wide in fury.

It was Robb's turn to sigh as he saw Dany's face, her cheeks red and her eyes brimming with tears. 

'Marg' he gestured, gently nudging his head in Daenerys's direction. 

Once Margaery noticed, her face of anger mellowed, her eyes that were once raging now soft and sad. 

'Dany, I am sorry, you must not want to talk about it just yet, what with it being so fresh out of your memories' She swallowed the lump in her throat and took Daenerys's hand 'I just missed you that is all and I am glad you are home with us again!' she said gently.

Daenerys looked at Margaery, one of her dearest friends, an appreciative smile creeping onto her face. 'I am glad to be home' she stated squeezing Margaery's hand.  
'We are catching up, I do hope you know that' Margaery exclaimed a grin appearing on her face 'There is so much you have missed out on, in fact, I am going to tell you all the gossip!' 

'I cannot wait' Daenerys laughed. She had missed her, and Robb too. 

'We best be heading off' Robb said 'We didn't mean to intrude' he shot Jon a sympathetic glance as he knew they had probably walked in on something.  
Robb strode over to Dany 'I'm glad your home dragon' and with that embraced her in a big, safe hug. He kissed her forehead in relief. 'We've all missed you little one' he winked at her. 

He then walked to Jon and embraced him too, Robb knew just how much Jon loved Dany, and Robb was buzzing for the pair of them knowing that they had been returned to one another. 

Robb ruffled Jon's hair 'see you brother' he remarked, and with that, himself and Margaery had left.

Jon turned to Dany, his eyes full of concern considering this was the first time she had seen somebody that wasn't him since arriving back.  
'Are you okay?' he asked 

She smiled, to his surprise 'I think I am' she breathed, a sigh of relief as realization finally hit her that she was home, she stared at him with a content smile ‘In fact I know I am’ she said. 

He returned the smile and reached out his hand to her, which she gladly accepted and he led her back into the living room where they took their original spot back onto the couch they were sat on.

‘I bet once word gets around that you’re back, the whole town will be knocking on the door’ Jon said ‘How do you feel about that?’ She looked down unsure  
Jon’s frowned in concern, ‘I mean I can call everyone and tell them not to come, although I don’t know what good it will do’ he put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance just to meet a grin.

He laughed gently ‘what?’ he questioned 

‘You still do it’ she stated 

Jon looked at her in utter confusion, the smile still on his face ‘What on earth are you on about?’ he laughed.

‘You still go bright red when you are in protective mode’ she giggled, nudging his shoulder with her hand in jest. 

‘well that’s beside the point’ he remarked although his hands did go up to his face in reflex, and sure enough he felt the heat on his hand. He never knew he did that. 

‘Anyway, I don’t mind if people come’ she said confidently ‘the right people that is, I can’t lie if that awful Theon comes to that front door I won’t hesitate to sucker punch him in the face’ 

Jon couldn’t help but smile at her, he really had truly missed her. 

‘Oh I don’t think you need to worry about him’ Jon stated simply

Daenerys raised her eyebrow in an invitation for him to elaborate 

‘There was some, well let me say, backstabbing involved’

‘Backstabbing?’ Daenerys gasped ‘what on earth did I miss, Theon and Robb were best friends as far as I could remember, although I always told Robb that you were better’ she remarked.

‘Oh, it was awful!’ Jon said ‘and it wasn’t just Robb either, it was all of the Starks’ 

Daenerys listened intensely, confused as to what she had missed.

‘Theon got in contact with his birth father, this man was a complete low life, an absolute bastard’ 

‘I know the type’ She said sadly

Jon stared at her for a second sympathetically, understanding how she was feeling. ‘He manipulated Theon, told him he used to be best friends with Ned in college’ 

Dany interrupted ‘But he went to a prestigious Law school out of Winterfell, any fool would know he didn’t go to college’ she said 

‘That’s not even the worst part!’ Jon stated ‘Theon’s father told him that whilst they were at this college, Ned got a woman pregnant, then once finding out about it threatened her at gunpoint to get rid of the baby or he would and I quote ‘shoot it out of her’.

Daenerys couldn’t believe her ears, anyone who really knew Ned Stark, Knew he was one of the most honorable men in the whole of the seven kingdoms, he would never be so barbaric. 

‘Theon told the kingdom government on orders from his father and got Ned a whole big investigation, Theon then went on to lie and say that he abuses all of his children’

Daenerys was boiling with rage by this point, how dare someone who had no idea what abuse was like making things up like that against an innocent man. She knew monsters, her father was the biggest one, her brother a close second and all those nasty cunts he worked with. She felt disgusted that people could make up such stories when things similar were happening. Really happening.

‘What happened to Ned’? Dany asked her eyes welling with tears.

‘He got a big investigation made about him, his job was on the line, he wasn’t able to work which meant there was no money, reporters were at the house every single day and Theon was nowhere to be seen’ Jon sighed ‘in the end, as deserved he was found not guilty and was cleared to work again but he had difficulty getting given big cases as he used too because they didn’t want any unnecessary drama’ Jon looked down and sighed, he knew how hard it all was on Ned, it also strained his relationship with Catelyn so much so they nearly filed for a divorce. 

Suddenly he felt Daenerys’s head rest on his chest, her arm gently landing onto his stomach, he wrapped his arm around her in response, securing it to make her feel comfortable. 

‘To make matters worse’ he continued ‘he realised the law firm had begun giving his usual types of cases to a man Ned had recently trained, he knew what they were doing, they had let their best lawyer in the company train this young man so that he could be just like him if not better and now their best had faced controversy they were slowly but surely pushing him out, they succeeded and he retired within a year’ 

A tear rolled down her face ‘Oh’ she buried her face into his chest even more ‘that’s just awful, I always knew that Theon was a cunt’ she said 

‘Yeah well’ Jon replied ‘ He’s gone now thank god, nobodies heard from him in years’ 

‘What about Ned, how is he?’ Daenerys asked with concern 

Jon smiled ‘He’s good actually, even better once he knows you are back, he was always fond of you’ 

Dany laughed ‘I was always fond of him also, he was the father I never really had’ she said sadly 

Jon kissed her head, he grimaced at just the thought of the vile creature that was her biological father. 

‘Fuck Him’ Jon said ‘He’s not here, I don’t know where he is but he’s not fucking here’ 

Daenerys gasped ‘Fuck’ she said jumping to her feet ‘I’m So Sorry’ she stated ‘I have put you in so much danger, I’m so sorry, I should have thought’  
‘nice one Dany’ she said to herself 

I’m so sorry Jon I didn’t know where else to go’ She panted

‘I was running, so fast Jon, I was finally free and I was running and running until I saw the Winterfell sign, I was so relieved, I hadn’t seen it in ages so I continued running and running and at this point my legs were the ones controlling me and I tried your old house and you weren’t there so I asked people where you were and they told me here so I came here and just fucking came in as if I had just come home from a holiday completely forgetting that they will be coming for me’ at this point in all of her blabbering she had begun sobbing, tears streaming from down her face, her cheeks a deep burgundy as her mind was racing. 

Jon had let her ramble, he was trying to make sense of what she was saying, he was also inwardly cursing himself for not letting his inner police officer take over and get back up or some shit. He should have thought that someone would be coming after her. 

‘Right, firstly, do not apologize! I won’t have it Daenerys’ he exclaimed ‘second, I’m glad you came here instead of some little motel where you are unsafe and vulnerable, you will not be leaving if it is because of your concerns of my safety your home is here if you sincerely want it’  
Dany peered up at Jon ‘I’m scared’ she whispered and hugged him, so tight and squeezed her eyes shut hoping the moment would never stop. His arms surrounded her, making her feel safe, she felt his chin rest on her head, as she heard him whispering loving words to her as they embraced. 

‘I love you Jon Snow’ she cried as she hugged him.

‘I love you too he whispered ‘always’. 

(JON POV AGED 5)  
When they arrived he saw a lady sat outside, leaning against a wall cigarette in hand and a bottle of whiskey next to her. The place smelt like piss, smoke, and mold.  
“Mummy I don’t like it here, I want to go back to Robbs” he complained. 

“This is our only option dear, they don’t want us anymore darling” she ruffled his hair “come on, let’s go get a room”

And they did, the room was tiny with damp wallpaper peeling from the sides. There was a leak in the ceiling and a bucket on the floor to catch the water. There was one bed in the middle of the room underneath the window which had no curtains. 

He watched his mother sigh again “we can make this work can’t we” she looked at Jon who reluctantly shook his head.  
“no you’re right,” she said “this isn’t fair on you, or Ned and Cat I treated them horribly” she bent down and kissed his head “we will go back” but before she could do anything her mobile phone began to ring. 

It was Catelyn, she hesitantly picked it up a desperate voice answered “Lyanna” it said 

“Cat, I am so sorry for how I acted I…” but she was cut off by Catelyn

“There is no time for that you need to come back here NOW” Catelyn stated urgently 

“Catelyn why do you sound so worried” Lyanna questioned her own concern beginning to rise.

“He is out” and that’s all she needed to hear before her mind went numb, her throat had closed up and she felt dizzy. “We have already contacted the police to make sure that you are safe, they are on their way to check up on you and escort you back but for the meantime, you need to get into a public place” 

But it was too late. She heard the knock on the door and slowly she handed the phone to Jon and told him to hide under the bed. 

“Who is it” Lyanna called out, worry tainting her voice.

“Baby it’s me, open up please we need to talk,” the voice said, the voice he knew as the monster. He was back; he should have known that monsters don’t die the first time. 

“Go to hell Mike” she screamed, she looked at Jon gesturing for him to hide even more.

“Don’t say that baby, I love you and you love me we both know it” his father was shouting whilst pounding on the door “are you really going to separate me from my kid” Jon gulped; he did not want to see his father ever again especially not this soon.

“Yes Mike, because you are poison you don’t deserve that lovely boy” she shrieked “you want to know why?”  
“Whys that then?” his father shouted still pounding on the door.

“Because you fucking ruin everything you touch, every last little thing you RUIN” she sobbed “And I will fight until my dying breath to protect that little boy from you” she cried. 

“Don’t make me knock this fucking door down” the monster roared.

“GO TO HELL” Lyanna cried she shrunk down the wall tears falling down her cheeks. Jon wanted to go to her, curl up in her arms and just sleep but he knew it wasn’t safe. He knew monsters destroy everything in their path no matter who or what it is. 

He heard kicking, repeatedly against the door frame, he saw from his restricted view of the door, it fly open.

“Get the fuck out Mike” Lyanna rose back up stood protectively in front of the bed. “I’m serious” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are talking too, fucking little bitch” he growled, “You will pay for keeping me from my Son, from putting me in jail.” He laughed lowly “it didn’t fucking last long though did it, and now I am back” 

He pushed her “Now I am back, and me, you and Jon are going to leave this shit town of Winterfell and we will go home” Jon heard a slap and his mother cry out. “so you best start packing Woman” he growled

‘I am not going anywhere with you Cunt, and neither is that little boy’ she screamed ‘so you can FUCK off back to your cell where you fucking BELONG’  
Jon curled himself up into a ball with his little hands covering his ears and he scrunched his eyes shut. 

‘DO NOT FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, DO NOT EVEN UTTER A FUCKING WORD LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND’  
Lyanna stared at him, her eye that were full of tears hard, challenging his. 

‘I will give you one more chance to fucking answer me bitch, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?’ 

Lyanna moved closer to him, eyes still cold ‘Go. to. Hell’ 

And with that he completely lost it, he grabbed her and slammed her head into the wall, and as she fell to the floor he began pummelling her. 

Jon ran downstairs for help, the woman with the cigarette once he found her in her original spot he tugged on her arm and she turned around. 

‘what do you want’ she spat

‘Daddy is hurting Mummy’ he cried 

The woman reached into her pocket and took out her phone. 

‘Call the police then’ the woman said and turned away back to her cigarette.  
‘I don’t know how’ Jon cried 

‘Oh for fuck sake’ the woman snarled and snatched her phone back and dialed 999 she looked back at Jon and handed him the phone. 

However Jon didn’t need to call the police, Ned and Catelyn had already done it once they had realized Mike was out and luckily they were very close.  
He could already hear the sirens and they were getting louder and louder. 4 police cars, an ambulance, and a black car turned up at the scene.  
Countless police officers and paramedics ran into the building, Jon was waiting for his Mother. 

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted from the ground and into a protective hug, he didn’t have a chance to see who it was as is head was resting on their shoulder. Whoever it was smelt familiar, smelt like home. 

‘Sssshhh’ Catelyn Stark cooed simultaneously, her hand patting Jon’s back as though he was a newborn baby. 

‘Mummy’ he whispered, Catelyn said nothing instead stroked his little head of hair to try and put him to sleep, to guard him against the horrors of what she knew was happening inside of that building.

When Ned had come out of the building, she knew Lyanna was dead, the look on his face made it obvious. A mixture of despair and guilt. She could hear shouting and swearing, presumably that was Mike getting arrested. She daren’t go in the room, she couldn’t bear to see her friend, nor did she have a clue what she would be walking in too. 

Lyanna died that day, alone at the hands of an evil man. It was a day that Jon would never forget, he couldn’t remember it moment by moment, but certain images stuck with him. His Mother’s face when she knew his Father had found them, the police officers and Catelyn’s hug. 

He couldn’t remember her service though, he knew he had been. All he knows is that she is buried in The crypts of Winterfell memorial church and that he has visited her grave once a month since the day she was buried there. 

He lived with Catelyn and Ned from that day on, he shared a room with Robb who soon became his best friend, although he always thought of the boy as his brother, just like he thought of the other Stark siblings as his family. They were all he really had and he truly loved them as though he was born into them, but of course, he wasn’t which often saddened him as, even though he loved his mother, he had always wanted to be a true Stark.

After a while, even though he missed her, he was able to move on. He was very young and slowly but surely much to Catelyn’s delight began to be a cheeky, loving and friendly young boy who loved animals but had a natural talent for brooding even as a child. 

Even though he was quieter than the rest of the bunch, he fit in well, he loved his group of friends which he had at nursery and then followed closely by school. He finally started to realize that he belonged to something, properly belonged not just by default. 

That was until a little, violet-eyed blonde girl walked into the classroom at the start of the new year, He had to admit she was beautiful, timid but to him, that made her even more interesting to look at. He hadn’t realized he had been staring at her until he had heard his name being called and became very embarrassed. Had she seen him staring, he hoped not. Jon Snow did not have crushes and he wouldn’t start now, no matter how beautiful the girl was.  
Then before he knew it, she was walking over too him and sitting in the seat next to him.  
‘Great’ he thought to himself ‘just brilliant’.

He hadn’t meant to be so blunt with her that day, crushes do weird things to a person. Although he didn’t have a crush, not, nope- he had a crush- not in a million years. 

He knew he hadn’t made the best impression, in fact, he felt rather guilty for being rude to her. She was new and didn’t know anybody yet here he was being unwelcoming. He saw it in her face too, a look of sadness whenever she spoke to him but was met with silence. Or would tell a joke which he kept a straight face for or even scowl at her if she looked at him. His guilt after that had put him in an awful mood and he remained silent and irritable all evening. 

The next morning, he had told himself to be kind, to smile at her and perhaps even make her laugh. He waited for her to come in, she didn’t not for a while anyway.  
When she did, she looked completely different to what she did yesterday. Pale, even more, timid and broken. She had a jumper and a scarf on and he could see her wince when sitting down. The memory all too familiar, as he could remember his mother when it was happening to her.  
And from that day, he vowed that he wouldn’t just be nice to her, he wouldn’t just make her laugh. He would save her. 

IN PRESENT DAY  
He was still in shock that she was here, she had calmed down since her outburst and was resting on the sofa, he was watching her from the armchair in his front lounge. How her iridescent silver hair had fallen to lay on her cheek. She looked so innocent when she was asleep, and it was beyond him how such a loving and beautiful soul had to suffer all the shit that had happened. 

He wanted to know everything about her disappearance, things had started to unravel a small amount from earlier. He knew she had escaped, and he was proud of her for that because it couldn’t have been an easy job. But what he now had to deal with was the inevitable idea that whoever had taken her was going to be looking for her. Therefore he had called his friends at the police force, his friends Tormund, Davos and one of Dany’s favorites Sam Well had all agreed to come over along with Robb and Gendry. They wouldn’t make it obvious, but they would be here, hovering around making sure everything was normal. 

Arya, one of the youngest of the Stark siblings and arguably his favorite had stated that she would be coming over also for extra protection however he told her to stay at home, which she agreed to but with a lot of persuasions. But he was going to have a large shock when Robb would turn up with a young Arya in the backseat with all the knives she collected from her girl scouts team. She was a funny little thing he thought, but how he loved her. 

He was still sat in his chair, watching her when suddenly his eyes caught attention to something under her arm. It was an off-white color, it looked dirty. Until he realized what it was and his heart melted. 

It was the little white wolf he had given her on the second day of them knowing one another. And she kept it all these years, managed to hide it.  
He stood up and bent down next to her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, however, he startled her and she jumped, her breathing erratic and her eyes wide.  
He hugged her there and then as though he was meant to do it, patting her back as though she was a newborn. Guarding her against all that was causing her pain.  
‘I love you’ she whispered ‘Thank you’ 

She looked at him gentle eyes locking onto his and gently leaning into his face. Planting a soft kiss on his. It wasn't lusting they felt for one another, at least not in this instance. It was love.

‘ I love you too’ Jon said ‘Welcome home Dany’


End file.
